First Time Parents
by TheAuraLucarioGamer
Summary: Drew and May are finally married but after one special night together, May unexpectedly finds herself pregnant with Drew's child. How will the two go through adulthood? Find out in this contestshipping story! Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! Welcome to this brand new Contestshipping story! Thank you for making this story the next story i write by voting and making it win the poll! Now my thing with Contestshipping is that I like to ship May and Drew as much I like to ship both Ash and Serena. What this story is about is that it shows what both May and Drew (both newlyweds) are expecting their first child. May is pregnant and Drew needs to be there for his wife at all times! Let's see how our newlyweds start out their married life.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Life, Newlyweds

Ages:

May - 20

Drew - 21

Ash - 21

Serena - 21

Tracey - 26

Anabel - 22

Dawn - 20

Barry - 20

Max - 8

Gary - 19

Misty - 19

Georgia - 23

Bianca - 22

Steven - 30

Caroline - 35

Norman - 35

* * *

 **January 14, 2010 (2:00 PM) (Petalburg City)**

Both May and Drew finally got married and are now Husband and Wife. They both have been waiting for this day to come since they both really spent their time being Boyfriend and Girlfriend together. Their wedding night was also special. They hung out and talk for a bit until both of them started a heated make out and next thing they know, let's just say the two have...celebrated their new life together. They both still currently reside at May's home with her parents and her little brother Max. May and Drew weren't unable to afford a house of their own. Both May and Drew enter the door of her house and is greeted by May's whole family.

"Welcome newlyweds!" Caroline, Norman, and Max all congratulated.

"Mom, Dad, Max, Thank you!" May said.

"Caroline, Norman, Max. You did all this for us?" Drew asked.

"Yep, balloons all over the house!" Max said.

"We want to congratulate you and Drew for finally tying in the knot with each other!" Caroline said.

"Yeah, but not only that but we got you a special present for becoming husband and wife." Norman said.

"Wait, really? But we got alot of present from our wedding day. Why should there be more?" May asked.

"This one is a special one. Me and your dad got you a...house!" Caroline said.

"WAIT? WHAT?! You got us a house?!" May said surprised.

"Yep. May, you're not a little girl anymore like we cherish back then. We thought since you and Drew are married, we decided to give you a house for the both of you to live in." Norman said.

"Wow, thanks mom and dad. I guess we should start packing my things up from my room." May said.

"Yeah, I guess i should go to my house and pack up my things too. I'll see you then, babe." Drew said as he leaves but not before he kisses his wife on the cheek.

"Alright, I'll see you later, honey." May said.

Overtime both May and Drew pack up their own things at their houses and they even have their parents help them clean up their rooms for their move-in at their new house and by sunset, both of their rooms were cleaned out.

* * *

 **(May's house) (6:45 PM)**

By the time everything was cleaned out of both May and Drew's room, the two meet each other again.

"Hey babe. I guess that's the last of it for our new home. Ready to go in here as husband and wife?" Drew asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, baby!" May said.

The two hold hands together as they open the door to their new house and it was a crapton of boxes everywhere.

"I have a feeling that we're doing all of those boxes throughout tomorrow." Drew sweatdropped.

"We can do one tonight and then we can go upstairs to our new bedroom and we can lay down on our new bed and cuddle with each other and even...have fun." May said seductively.

"Ooooh...I like that. Let's do it!" Drew said excitedly at May's plan for the night.

They open up one box and what they found inside are pictures of themselves. Hugging, Kissing, and even holding hands together. One picture that they found is their wedding picture from yesterday and they thought back how their true love was definite by having a wedding.

"Honey, it's our wedding picture!" May said.

"Ah, yes, I remember like it was yesterday." Drew said.

"It was yesterday, Drew." May softly chuckled.

The two think back to their wedding day to remember their biggest moment of their lives of them being husband and wife for the first time.

* * *

 **January 13, 2010 (Wedding Chapel) (11:00 AM)**

 _Flashback_

 _The day of May and Drew's wedding has come. A full year of an engagement for the two has came by and the two are ready to get their dresses on. Drew and May went to separate rooms with Drew in a room with Ash, Gary, Barry, and Paul while May is in her room with Misty, Dawn, Georgia, Bianca, and Serena._

 _First, Drew's room:_

 _Drew is getting ready having to put his tuxedo on while all of them are talking about Drew prepared to be a husband._

 _"Drew, I can't believe you and May are finally tying the knot together. Me and Serena have been married for a few months since then and we still love very much of each other so I'm hoping you and May will be the same." Ash said._

 _"Thanks Ash. I know you and Serena really love being with each other and of course I was at your wedding." Drew said._

 _"Yeah man. Me and Misty are really hitting it off with each other. I mean we're still Boyfriend and Girlfriend but I'm hoping to propose to her one day." Gary said._

 _"Me and Dawn are still engaged with each other and our wedding is within one month!" Barry said._

 _"Hmph. Couples. Why should I be with someone?" Paul said._

 _"Oh come on, Paul. You'll find someone." Ash said._

 _"No! I tend to have myself with no relationship whatsoever. I'm just only here to support Drew." Paul said._

 _"Thanks guys. I can't wait to be married with the one I love." Drew said._

 _"Yeah, we'll sitting down next to our wifes/girlfriends in the crowd." Ash said._

 _May's room:_

 _"Oh my gosh, May! I can't believe you and Drew are getting married in the next hour!" Dawn said._

 _"Yeah, I can't believe it! Me and Drew have been through a lot and he's the most handsomest boy in all of Hoenn!" May said._

 _"Yeah. Me and Ash are now married to each other. And we really have been in love since we traveled Kalos and we now live in Kanto. He's my true love." Serena said._

 _"Yeah. I'm not proposed yet. Unless Gary wants to make a commitment to relationship being husband and wife one day. He's really such a boy." Misty said._

 _"I'm really excited! Next month will be me and my hypo-crazy fiance's wedding! He's really cute to when freaks out a lot!" Dawn said._

 _"Well, hopefully I can find someone cunning like me one day to be my boyfriend. I need help on how to workout relationships." Georgia said._

 _"Don't worry Georgia. If you have a boyfriend, I'll teach you. Me and Ash has the best relationship far and we've been married for a few months. Ash is really such an awesome boyfriend/husband. He treats me so dearly. I love him so much." Serena said._

 _"Well, I'm really excited for Dawn marrying my brother. He was going all crazy at me when he proposed to her and she accepted." Bianca said._

 _"Yeah. Now I'm going to have Barry yell at me all the time when he freaks out on something. I suppose he'll pass out when i tell that I'm pregnant one day." Dawn said._

 _"Well, girls, how do I look?" May asked about her wedding gown._

 _"You look as beautiful as me when I married Ash. He was screaming his thoughts on me when he saw me on my wedding dress. He called me the most beautiful girl in all of Kalos. Well I am a performer though, any pokemon performer can be the most beautiful girl in all of Kalos. Not to mention i do have my title as Kalos Queen." Serena said._

 _"Thanks Serena. Well I guess it's time. I'm ready to become a wife. Serena, Misty, and Dawn, are y'all sitting with your husbands/boyfriends?" May said._

 _"Yes, we are." They said in unison._

* * *

 **(12:00 PM)**

 _The wedding march plays. Ash and Serena sit right next to each other while Barry and Dawn sit down alongside Gary and Misty. Georgia sat down right next to a blond guy named Trip who in which introduced themselves. Trip started have a crush on Georgia._

 _Drew walked through the aisle with Tracey as he called him wanting to be a best man. He waited for_ _May to walk down and that's what happened about a minute later when she is walking with her mother._

 _"Now Drew, this is my daughter. I expect for you to take real good care of her because if you don't, My husband will be knocking at your door, waiting for you." Caroline said._

 _"I promise, mam. Your daughter will be safe with me." Drew said._

 _"Now May, you're not a little girl anymore. You're an adult, you're 20 years old. It's time that you take things seriously. I hope you and Drew have a good life with each other." Caroline said._

 _"Thanks Mom. We will." May said._

 _The wedding music stopped and the priest begun speaking. If you're wondering who the priest is, it's champion Steven._

 _"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today for the marriage of May Maple and Drew Shu. Before we head onto the vows, please raise your hands if you have any objections to this marriage. The crowd goes silent knowing that there really isn't anything against May and Drew. Alright, now for the vows." Steven said._

 _"Okay, May, when i first met you, what I saw was a beautiful girl. Someone fierce and competitive is a girl that i have a heart for. I remember asking you to be my girlfriend at the end of one of our contests when you won and I lost. I saw you like a strong girl with fire breathing up! Each and every date that we have has led up to this wedding. I can't wait for you to be my wife. Thank you." Drew said his vows._

 _"Drew, you're such a really awesome boy. I really like that at the beginning of our dates together, you pull out a rose from your dress to give me. I still have over 50 roses in a couple vases in my room. You've been an awesome boyfriend to me since day one. Now I can't wait to become a wife and become the mother of our kids someday!" May said her vows._

 _"Alright, now for the rings. Tracey brings Drew his ring for May. Now, Drew, repeat after me: With this ring, I take thee May." Steven said._

 _"With this ring, I take thee May." Drew repeated after._

 _"Your Ring, please." Steven said to May. Anabel gives the ring to May. "Now May, repeat after me: With this ring, I take thee Drew." Steven said._

 _"With this ring, I take thee Drew." May repeated._

 _"And finally, do you take each other?" Steven asked._

 _"I do." Drew said._

 _"I do." May said._

 _"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Steven said._

 _Both May and Drew kissed each other showing the start of their marriage life together. A day like this couldn't be one of their best days of their entire life. And so the married couple went off._

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

"Oh, Drew, remembering that day just shows how much we really love each other and I just can't stop being serenaded by you every time. I couldn't ask for the most handsomest, cutest, husband in the world." May said.

"Same to you, May. You're already the best wife ever." Drew said.

"Thanks Honey." May said before kissing Drew on the cheek. She continued saying "Hey, why don't we put this up in our bedroom and then we can cuddle each other and make this night the most happiest night we ever had?" May said seductively.

"Yes, baby." Drew said.

Drew and May went upstairs to their brand new bedroom and May took off her vest showing her in black bra and panties while Drew went into the bathroom brushing his teeth.

 **10 minutes later...**

"So you're ready to do this?" May asked.

"Heck yeah I am!" Drew said.

"Then let's make this night one of our best!" May screamed out.

"YEAH!" Drew screamed.

 **1 hour later...**

"Oh my god...Drew...You were fantastic!" A sweaty May said.

"What can I say, babe? I'm the goodest!" Drew said heavily panting.

"Tomorrow's our honeymoon. I can't wait to arrive at Alola." May said.

"Yeah, but right now, we are exhausted from this loud night. You gave me such an earful tonight, May. Let's go to sleep now." Drew said.

"Goodnight, honey." May said.

"Goodnight, babe." Drew said.

The two kissed each other and went to sleep after the 1st fun night that they had and many more to come. They're both excited for the honeymoon vacation at Alola. What more can the newlyweds expect?

* * *

 **And concludes the end of an exciting first chapter of a brand new story! I had fun making this and i'm sure you guys enjoyed a story like this. Next chapter will be the honeymoon chapter and hopefully i can put it out next week. But at the moment I'm in college and so that means work. I also have a current ongoing story known as _"The Life of Ash and Serena"_ going on right now as well. So how much of excitement do you have right now for this story? Did you enjoy it? Let me know any ideas you have that I can do for May and Drew in the reviews and make sure follow and favorite and I'll see you guys later...Peace!**


	2. Honeymoon Fun! (Part 1)

**Hey guys welcome back to First Time Parents! I hope many of you enjoyed reading the very start of this story. I have some ideas of what i can put into the story and i hope you guys will like it but for right now, it's now time for the 2nd chapter for this story! Last time, May and Drew make their amends and became husband and wife for the first time. They also have a special night together. This chapter, Today is their honeymoon day at Alola. What fun things will they do? Will they meet new people? Find out in this chapter and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Honeymoon fun! (Part 1)

 **January 15, 2010 (8:00 AM) (May and Drew's home)**

It is the morning of May and Drew's honeymoon and they are excited for their trip to Alola. The two are in upstairs of their new at their bedroom after their long exhausting night of not just unpacking boxes but making their night the best one ever. May and Drew are asleep with their bodies covered by a blanket and the sunlight brightening their bodies. May is the first to wake up.

"Drew. Drew, baby, wake up." May said as she is shaking Drew.

"Ohhhh...What, May? Oh, good morning." Drew said.

"Hey, baby. I feel a bit sore this morning but it was worth it after all that fun you gave me last night." May commented on the previous night.

"Yeah, I just love hearing you scream, baby." Drew said.

"Well, today is our honeymoon day. Let's get some clothes on unless you want me to get more sore in Alola." May said.

"How about we do that when we arrive there?" Drew said.

"I would love to." May said smiling.

The two get their morning with some breakfast and put some clothes on with May in her usual red vest but didn't take her bandanna. Drew is wearing something different from his everyday clothes. He wears a green t-shirt with a picture of Rowlet in the middle showing his excitement to Alola.

 **Airport (12:00 PM)**

Both May and Drew arrived at the Hoenn Airport in a matter of minutes before their flight leaves. They also have their passports in order to get on the ride. They both are on their seats sitting next to eachWait... other on the plane.

"Oh, Drew, honey! I can't wait for the next few hours to come by and we arrive at Alola! So much fun things to do over there!" May said.

"Yeah. I know the first thing that we're doing once we get there." Drew said pointing at May's chest.

"Drew, hold on baby, I know you're excited and all, but just wait. We'll do it soon." May said giggling. The two then shared a kiss.

* * *

 **Melemele Island Airport (3:00 PM)**

"We're here! Oh my gosh, Alola looks so beautiful!" May said.

"Alola is full of tropical paradise! Perfect for our time together!" Drew said.

Just then, a limo shows up picking up both May and Drew down to a hotel. The drive took about 15 minutes to when they arrived, they make their way to the honeymoon suite.

* * *

 **Melemele Hotel (3:15 PM)**

The two unpack the suitcases and lay down in bed together before...

"Hey honey, remember when i said that i want to get sore the first thing when we arrive in Alola?" May asked.

"Wait...it's time?" Drew said.

"Yep." May said as she takes off her vest showing her in her green bra and panties with hearts on the side of them. Drew blushes at this. He said "I really can't resist seeing you all beautiful..."

"Well come on honey, let's pour our hearts out." May said waging a finger at Drew.

Okay, here we go..." Drew said as he takes off his shirt.

 **2 hours later...**

Both Drew and May heavily pant at the same time from their intense workout that they had. They are also covered in sweat as well.

"Oh, Drew. That was so amazing. I'll never ever forget this. You're the best husband ever." May said.

"Yeah. I'm getting used to doing this everytime and just because i love you too." Drew said.

"Well, shall we go to sleep? I want some energy before we get some food.

"Yep. I just love doing this with you, babe. I can't wait what the rest of the honeymoon is going to be like." Drew said.

And the two went to sleep after their loud loud fun (thanks to May) in order to regain any energy that they lost.

 **Another 2 hours later...**

Drew is the first to wake up. He starts waking up May by shaking her. The two went on a date having dinner with each other and kissing each other as well until they get back to their suite. They start falling asleep minutes later at 11:00 PM.

* * *

 **January 16, 2010 (8:00 AM)**

May starts waking up first having to feel something unusual from her stomach. She runs straight to the bathroom and she starts vomiting. Drew wakes up a few minutes later and hears May throwing up.

"May, babe? Are you alright?" Drew asked.

"No...(Vomiting) I'm not okay. Call a doctor, please! I don't sound alright!" May said sickly.

"Alright, Alright! We'll go to a hospital! Just please calm down!" Drew said.

* * *

 **Hospital (8:30 AM)**

"Okay, Mrs. Maple. I went through alot of process of what's happening and the results are..." The doctor said. A few seconds of silence passed by until he lets out to say...

"...You're pregnant." The doctor said.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?! I'm having a baby?!" May screamed in surprise.

"Honey, you're going to be a mom!" Drew said.

"I can't believe it...Drew, let's talk about this in the hotel. Thanks Doctor." May said.

"You're welcome." He said.

* * *

 **Melemele Hotel (9:00 AM)**

"Drew, how and when did i get pregnant?" May asked.

"I don't know. I think...we only made out 2 times from when we celebrated as husband and wife." Drew said.

"But we didn't use protection for both of those times." May said.

"Maybe our first time was the cause of our child?" Drew asked.

"On our wedding night? Well, it was our best night ever so you did go all rough on me." May said.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents!" Drew said.

"Yeah and it happens in 9 months!" May said.

"So it looks like our child is going to be born in October." Drew said.

"Yeah. Honey, I love you. I can't wait to have this baby." May said.

"I love you too, babe." Drew said as the two kissed for a long minute before they pull away from each other breathing for air.

"Well, why don't we enjoy the rest of our honeymoon together?" May asked.

"Let it continue." Drew said. Both May and Drew cuddled with each other watching TV and eating breakfast for the morning as there's more to Alola for them to be explored. What other places can they be excited about? Their honeymoon was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Bit of a short chapter but i decided that I'm going to put a few different chapters to this honeymoon of Drew and May. So what did you think? May is now pregnant! The question does however raise though...is it a boy or girl? What do you think it's going to be? Let me know in the reviews and make sure to follow and favorite as well. I'll see you guys next time, peace!**


End file.
